Wolvenberg clan and Dark clan information
by casey.brown.568
Summary: Alright, I've wrote a info sheet telling about wolvenberg clan and dark clan. This will explain what there like, what they look like, and much more. Please review for me ;)
1. Chapter 1

(Wolvenberg clan info)

Okay as I said I will be writing some info on Wolvenberg clan and Dark clan. Just so theres no confusion with the clan and wolves.

First im starting with wolvenberg clan. Wolvenberg clan is a thoughtful and peaceful clan. They don't harm others at all unless there is a good reason to. They are not freinds with dark clan though for many reasons. Mostly because dark clan is a very rude clan and they have no heart. They have killed some of wolvenbergs clan mates before and they always hunt in there territory. Luckly wolvenberg clan has grew and now there are lots of wolves that patrol the area.

Wolvenberg clans wolves are not called wolves, instead they are called wolvenbergs not wolves. They got the name from the very first wolvenberg and very first leader. His name was wolvenberg, but he died in a battle and soon all wolves where re-named wolvenbergs instead of wolves. Dark shadow is new leader and son of wolvenberg. He hopes to protect the clan with all he has.

Wolvenbergs also have wings, well some of them do, not all though. To make it easier, half the clan has wings and the other half doesn't. Which is perfectly fine, because all wolvenbergs have something special about them. All of them have a power, some have: Fire, Ice, Toxic posion, Glow power, Fur color change, etc. The wings on the wolvenbergs are feathered unlike dark clans. The good thing about feathered wings was that each feather is as sharp as a knife blade. This makes it easier for them to fly, hunt, and battle. This also keeps them warm from harsh winters. All wolvenbergs that have wings can retract them. This means they can hide there wings from any others seeing. So they pretty much look like a wolvenberg with no wings.

Wolvenbergs only have two (2) lives. If they loose one life they go to a place called star clan (Also using star clan from the book warriors by erin hunter). In star clan wolvenberg lives there with the other wolvenbergs that lost there lives. When a wolvenberg looses a life they can either use there second life or they can stay in star clan forever and not return to there clan. Star clan is a wolnderful place, they can send singnals to the wolvenbergs that still live. They can send messages about anything, Like: Help messages, Warning meassages, Good messages, etc.

(Heres some things about wolvenbergs and wolvenberg clan. I plan on doing a cross-over with disneys Tangled and My stories. It sounds weird, but i've been working on it for a while now and its amazing to me. When i write the cross over there will be some updates on the wolvenbergs, not to much update but some. The only thing diffrent that will make them change is that they can transform into human and its really cool how they work things out with each other. I've already completed chapters to it so i'll load them up soon and remember Please Review.)


	2. Chapter 2

(Dark clan info)

Dark clan is a not so nice clan, they only have four (4) warriors and one (1) leader. So there are only five (5) in the clan. They are very rude, mean, sneeky, steal a lot, hurt others, and they have no heart for anything. If anything gets in there way they will solve the problem by killing. They do not care if it is a good wolf, a bad wolf, a pup, a human, or anything else. It can be a child and they would not care. They prefer themselves as wolves and wolves only. They hate wolvenberg clan more than anything else.

Dark clan wolves have wings has well, but there wings are skin type wings that has spikes at the end of each point on there wing. There wings can carry a very poisonious venom. If they stick you with the end of there spike it will release a red or green colored venom. It is useful to them, because it can kill anything instantly. Although wolvenbergs have wings to block themselve from being stuck with the spike. Dark clan also hates that wolvenberg clan has feathered wings.

The wolves in Dark clan also carry a power. A wolf named Backa from Dark clan carrys a fire/magma power. It is a very good power to use and protect yourself when your in a fight. Dark clan may not have many wolves, but they are very fierce and strong. There leader Ivren is a sabertooth and he is a very strong and big. His cousin predator is also in the clan. There are only three (3) wolves in there clan, but that does not mean they are weak.

They steal many things from any place they are near or they will wander around there side of the forest and find houses to break into. Obviously no one is going to fight them back, because if you did you wouldn't survive.

(Okay so here is my last clan information sheet. This is explains a lot about them and there are a lot of diffrences you can see. Not a good clan, but everybody has there sides. Im on both... mostly because i created them. XD lol)


End file.
